Slytherin Sins: Wrath
by Bex Drake
Summary: Flint has always thought it unjustly unfair that all Pureblood families except for the Weasley's were treated as diseased. ONE SHOT.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to JK Rowling. This is a series of one-shots based on the Seven Deadly Sins.

* * *

**Anger** n. "The active feeling provoked against the agent; passion, rage; wrath, ire, hot displeasure."- OED, online. 

"Inappropriate (unrighteous) feelings of hatred, revenge or even denial, as well as punitive desires outside justice (Dante's description was "love of justice perverted to revenge and spite"). In Latin lists of the Seven Deadly Sins, wrath is referred to as _ira_."-Wikipedia

* * *

**Anger**

Theywere condemned, not for their choices or their actions but for the House they were sorted into.

He watched scornfully from the shadows as the lumbering Gryffindors skulked along the hallways, gossiping amongst themselves. He despised the Weasley's the most. One of the few Pureblood families to be readily accepted, whilst the others were scorned as dark and tied, in some mysterious way, to Lord Voldemort the crackpot Dark Lord. 

The Flint family weren't really connected to Lord Voldemort; his father had considered such notions beneath him. What Pureblood would follow a raving lunatic half-blood? Still they were grouped without thought with the likes of the Malfoy's. It was pitiful.

Marcus didn't understand how the Weasley's had managed to escape their shady past. Like all Pureblood's they had been connected with previous Dark Lords and fights for power. In fact, if he remembered correctly there was a rumour that it had been a Weasley who had first coined the idea of Muggle Hunting. Yet, all their dark history was ignored and they were readily accepted into the light. It was laughable really, that the descendants of some of the darkest wizards in Europe were rallied around as crusaders for the light.

He was determined to even the scales. Families like the Weasley's deserved to be scorned by all, and he was going to make sure it happened; that they were shown for the snivelling turncoats that they were. Whatever it took, he was determined that the Weasley's would pay for their sins.

He watched the youngest two closely, looking for a weakness he could exploit. Something he could use to reveal just how corrupt they were. Their sycophantic ways disgusted him; they practically tripped over themselves to please the doddering old fool Dumbledore and the Boy Wonder. They were the epitome of everything that was wrong with the Wizarding world. It wasn't anything to do with Mudbloods like Hermione Granger. At least she brought new ideas with her, and tried to fight to give everyone equal rights- well, she didn't know any better did she?

Ronald Weasley was the perfect target; he concluded watching him explode at Malfoy. Flint chuckled softly to himself, his revenge would be perfect and it would make sure that there were no more blood traitors.

"…_what happened?"_

"…_can't believe…"_

"…_horrific…"_

"…_the weasel had it coming!"_

"…_no one deserved that…"_

Ronald Weasley's death remained a mystery for many years; and for longer still it was held as a warning, for on the wall behind his prone form, scrawled in his blood, was a message for all who dared betray their blood: '_Behold- the great blood traitors brought to their knees, beware lest you be next_'. It was the gossip of Hogwarts and the Wizarding world for many years.

Marcus Flint watched in satisfaction as the Weasley family became more insular, and were scorned by people they had once called friends for it wasn't long after the travesty of Ron's death that the dark deeds of the Weasley's came to light.

* * *

**Note: **I have to say, the Weasley's past has always interested me- why are they so poor, considering that they are (as a family) as old as the Malfoy's (I believe). I can't believe it's just because they typically have lots of kids. I think this goes some way to explaining it- or at least how I see it. Also, I think Flint's anger was justified but I don't think his actions were… Look out for the next part: 'Envy'. 


End file.
